(1) Field
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, and, more particularly, to a tool system having a core wrench that is capable of receiving a variety of implements and attachments for performing specific manipulations such as gripping, hammering, screwing and ratcheting.
(2) Background of the Invention
Certain hand tools are commonly used and considered part of a standard tool collection found in households, cars, businesses and so forth. Examples of commonly used hand tools include wrenches, pliers, hammers, screwdrivers, hexes, and ratchet sets. With these tools a user can perform a variety of basic manipulations, repairs, improvements, and so forth.
Unfortunately, however, hand tools can be bulky, redundant, and prone to separation from other tools in a collection. As a result, one often has a difficult time finding the right screwdriver, or their hammer, and so forth.
As can be seen, there is a need for an integrated tool system that includes implements and attachments to perform functions of many basic hand tools. It is desirable that this system is relatively compact, simple to use, multi-functional and reduces redundancy of standard tool collections.